<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If it takes a war for us to meet by Hikary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965603">If it takes a war for us to meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary'>Hikary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Hyoga's POV, Inappropriate use of the cosmo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Pre-Hades, Siberian Family, as canon as it can, implied Milo/Camus, implied Seiya/Shiryu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hyoga couldn’t help but</i> wonder. <i>He wondered how someone could spend a whole life training and fighting, how one could fucking save the world, and still feel so hopeless just by looking at this beautiful young man.</i></p><p>Snippets of a childhood crush turning into a disgustingly epic love.</p><p> <b>Per la traduzione italiana di qualunque fanfic su Saint Seiya, fate un fischio! #PegasusDiPegasus</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun &amp; Cygnus Hyōga &amp; Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If it takes a war for us to meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts">Gondolin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I started this fic (originally, some fluffy snippets from Hyoga’s pov I literally thought about in my sleep) before starting Hades, but it took us 2 days and a half to finish Hades, definitely not enough for me to finish anything here.</p><p> *I had an emotional breakdown when we started Asgard and they introduced Freya/Flare (now I love her), for a moment we thought she was being set up with Hyoga. Because here's the funniest thing about the show: Hyoga is disgustingly committed to one man and one man only. Even Ikki (who's a national treasure we do not deserve) allegedly has an female love interest (fair, we all know it's Shun with different colours and a dress), he also flirts to death with Shaka - quite literally. Shiryu, when he's not busy taking every opportunity to carry Seiya around bridal-style, is almost a married man. Seiya is so confused by all the female characters thrown at him that I was worried for a second he might end up with his own sister. Shun is systematically picking up EVERY SINGLE MALE CHARACTER HE FIGHTS WITH. It's not even funny anymore. But not Hyoga, son of the very essence of monogamy, the holy ship from Heaven blessed by Athena herself, Camus The Silent And Stern Dad &amp; Milo The Stepdad Who Gives You A Beer Under The Table. When the flock scatters, Hyoga the Monogamous Duck still stands. And who am I not to appreciate such a stubborn, committed bird? FLAP FLAP MOTHERFUCKERS.<br/>EDIT: after writing this note, we also watched the OAV with Eris and I have never been so disappointed in one of my children, like, ever XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet </em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/>
it will have been worth it.”</em> </strong></p><p>It took nothing to be friends with Shun. All you had to do was walking up to him and saying <em>hi, do you want to be my friend?</em>, like Seiya had done on the very first day. Hyoga remembered the first time they were told about Athena and their cosmo: big words for a bunch of kids, who barely understood the concept of ‘deity’, let alone the concept of being somehow all connected by the love of a reincarnated Greek goddess. Hyoga immediately felt the need to attach them to something real. Something he could see or touch – <em>or</em> see and wanted to touch, in this case. One day, encouraged by Seiya, Hyoga finally went up to Shun and asked him to build a snowman together. He was a serious child, he still had his pride and needed an excuse to start the conversation. Shun’s smile was blinding. Hyoga felt <em>surrounded</em>, there was no other word to explain that overwhelming sensation. There was nothing but Shun’s face and the heat irradiating from him. Everything was at peace, their friends’ voices shouting to hurry and join them sounded so distant. <em>This is it</em>, Hyoga thought, <em>this is how it must feel to be facing a god’s power.</em></p><p>(That thought earned him a slap from Tatsumi. Apparently, it was a very bad thing called ‘blasphemy’.)</p><p>Shun did become his friend, after their snowman. Although Hyoga knew he could never be Shun’s favourite person - that role belonged to Ikki, Shun’s older brother – he also knew Shun was <em>his</em> favourite. It was true, though, that Shun had developed a tendency to gravitate around Hyoga more, a subtle kind of ‘more’, in <em>quality</em> rather than<em> quantity</em>. He had a way of being close to him that was, to put it simply, <em>closer</em>. Shun did not play with him longer or sat next to him on the sofa more often, but when he did, there was always a lingering feeling, like the first time they spoke, that made Hyoga’s so-called ‘cosmo’ all warm and fuzzy. On top of that, Ikki, whom Hyoga expected to be unhappy with their special bond, did not seem to mind. ‘<em>My brother likes you and he is never wrong about people’</em> was his only comment. ‘<em>He’s not weak like other kids think’</em>. Hyoga wanted to say something back, to point out that he knew Shun wasn’t like the others; and yet, it sounded a bit too dramatic.</p><p>  « You are always so serious. » Shun told him once.</p><p>Hyoga wondered for a moment if that was a bad thing, too, but he did not have much time to elaborate on it. Shun stepped on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. This time, Hyoga did not tell anyone. Nothing had ever felt so sure, so <em>right, </em>as the gentle pressure of Shun’s lip on his cheeks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hyoga thanked all the Gods above that none of his teachers could see him now: no matter how much he wanted to play it cool (yes, pun intended), they would have definitely seen right through him. (Not to mention Milo, dear Athena above, Milo would tease him to his grave). Because right now, as much he was talking shit about power and fighting and secret attacks, his mind was occupied by the young Saint standing a few feets away.</p><p>The brand new Cloth – he never doubted Shun could win it – was not doing much to cover his body, but then again, maybe that was not how the power of Andromeda worked; maybe he lured the enemy with his god-like beauty and then strangled them to death with the chain. Hyoga could think of a worse departure from this world.</p><p>It didn’t really matter, though, whether Shun had or hadn’t changed on the outside. As he was holding Shiryu’s body, waiting for Seiya to blast them with all the power he had left, Hyoga caught a glimpse of that quiet determination that had always made Shun ...well, <em>Shun. </em>He was ready to go down with their friend, if that meant saving Shiryu’s life. <em>“If you </em>couldn’t<em> defend yourself”</em>, Hyoga remembered Ikki scolding Shun, a lifetime ago, <em>“that would be different. But you don’t </em>want<em> to.”</em> He could not remember Shun’s answer, though.</p><p>Hyoga walked up to Shun and helped him stand up. They both smiled a little, watching Seiya and Shiryu being carried away by the medical staff, very much exhausted but still alive. It was the first time they could spend a moment alone, even just to exchange a few words that never came to be, because Hyoga had suddenly forgotten how to speak. There might never be a second chance to make a first impression, and yet, to some extent, this didn’t feel like a second chance, more like a new first meeting. Hyoga liked to think of himself as a proper Saint, almost an <em>adult</em>, now. He tried his best to look if not plain scary (like Camus when he was annoyed or Milo before coffee), at least intimidating. In a small, secret part of his mind, hidden so far away even his own pride coulnd’t find it, he imagined becoming a little more like <em>someone</em>, so perhaps <em>someone else</em> would notice Hyoga could be <em>his favourite person</em>. It was such a childish thought he was ashamed it even existed in the first place.</p><p>Shun, however, was obviously made of sunshine and sneezing puppies, of all that was good and bright and slightly sickening in this world. He giggled – <em>yes, he giggled, who does even ‘giggle’ in real life?</em> – and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Hyoga’s cheeck.</p><p>  « <em>Always so serious</em>. » Shun told him, once again, just as lovingly as the first time. « I knew I missed you, but I didn’t understand how much, until now. »</p><p>And from that moment, it was like free-falling.</p><p>For most part, Hyoga was <em>happy</em>. Truly happy, rolling-in-the-snow-with-Isaac kind of happy, Camus-reading-the-most-terrifying-French-fables-to-them happy (and Milo, who had never been better at raising children but slightly better at being human, would make a horrified expression when Hyoga and Isaac would tell him about those stories). He was happy because Shun was fighting next to him, because they seemed to be able to catch one another whenever they fell, and it was all effortless.</p><p>A big part was also terror, too. Hyoga was not equipped to deal with the almost constant flow of feelings their closeness brought with it. He didn’t deal well with things rushing in all together – he wished they were something physical, so he could freeze them, keep them in place, and then deal with one emotion at time. It worked so much better like that. He wondered how Shun managed to stay afloat in that perpetual flow, although, somehow, he had to admit that mental image suited him well: a gracious swirl, just like the one he made with his chain, that created a sense of constant motion and made Shun barely visible from the outside; and then, just when you thought he had been swallowed, he would snap his wrist and finish you with the very same chain. Then again, Hyoga was still not opposed to going down like that. But the waiting was scary.</p><p>Hyoga needed boundaries. He had been raised on boundaries. But boundaries were solid, like ice, and Shun’s chain was accommodating, shaping and reshaping according to his master’s will. If Hyoga leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, he was allowed. If he sat a little bit further on the sofa, just to try and practicing some emotional distance, he was still allowed without being banished. The chain stretched and Shun kept smiling at him, happy to be close, happy to be closer, happy to be together in whatever capacity Hyoga had decided for the day.</p><p>It was the middle of the night before leaving for the Sanctuary, when Hyoga woke up and decided he was being a fucking coward. And that was no mindset for someone who intended to take down a millennial holy army of Gold Saints and possible a semi-god. He almost made it out of bed, determined to get to Shun’s room, when he remembered the other boy was actually sleeping next to him. Because Shun wasn’t just pretty enough for all of them, he was also smart enough. Hyoga’s brain was now fully awake, and busy replaying a scene from a frew hours before: Shun fluttering his eyelashes, eyes fearless and almost hypnotic as he stared at Hyoga and asked him to sleep together, for, <em>you know</em>, old times’ sake. And Hyoga, who had learned from his not-quite-but-almost father to nod and smile when people waved at you around the village, because neither of them could or cared about remembering faces, had done exaclty <em>that</em>. Even though, as far as he recalled, he had never had a sleepover with Shun – and he <em>did</em> remember, he remembered very well how much he used to long for the privilege of falling asleep next to Shun, who, unfortunately, seemed to be living on his brother’s lap.</p><p>  « <em>Hyoga</em>. »</p><p>When he turned, he found Shun lying on his side, fully awake.</p><p>  « Did you even sleep at all? »</p><p>  « Who knows. » there was something mischievous about Shun’s little grin, or perhaps it was the darkness to play tricks on him « Maybe I enjoy watching you sleep. »</p><p>  « I don’t think I’m that entertaining. »</p><p>  « You’re right. I like you better awake. »</p><p>With that, Shun sat up and pulled Hyoga by his t-shirt, kissing him hard. Hyoga blinked, twice, and tried his best not to freeze the whole room from the shock. As if he could read his mind, Shun pressed his palm against Hyoga’s chest: Shun’s cosmo was warm and soothing.</p><p>  « I figured » Shun explained « I didn’t really want to embark on a suicide mission without <em>this</em>. »</p><p>  « I thought you didn’t want to consider it a ‘suicide mission’. »</p><p>  « I don’t, but.. » he sighed. « What is it with you and Nii-san, you always bring out my worst sense of humour. <em>I know my chicken</em>. Both of them. »</p><p>  « This is- » Hyoga tried to focus more on the horrible joke and less on the fact he had just been compared to Ikki, basically the achievment of a lifetime « <em>-terrible.</em> You should never be allowed to make jokes. Ever. »</p><p>  « You’re right again. Make me shut up, then. »</p><p>That sounded more like a proper instruction, something clear and concise Hyoga’s brain could process. He was also fairly sure he had all the right skills to complete the mission.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It made sense to him that, after such a horribly traumatising experience such as <em>a war</em>, Shun was practically glued to Ikki’s side. They had spent half of their evening in the furtherst corner of the room, sometimes whispering, sometimes – and Hyoga could swear on it, he had been staring like it was nobody’s business – doing <em>absolutely nothing</em>. Shun was sitting on Ikki’s lap, like a living picture from their childhood, only, Shun was at least three times bigger. And yet, Ikki had grown just the same, so the size difference had not changed much, adding an extra layer of nostalgic to the scene, and at least two layers of weird. Their foreheads were pressed together and they both looked at each other as if the sun had just started shining again after a decade of darkness. Hyoga wasn’t jealous, in fact, he had never been really jelous of Ikki per se. He craved to reach the same closeness they had, but not to kick Ikki out of the picture. He truly believed Shun’s world could be expanded, leaving room for both, just like Isaac had made room for him, and then they had made room for Milo for their master’s sake, together. It was never on Shun to do so; it was Hyoga who had never felt worthy of that place, yet.</p><p>Hyoga had resolved to go to bed alone around the time Seiya started faking a series of embarrassingly obvious yawns. Shun was the only one to laugh a little at the scene. Everyone else – including Shiryu, the recepient of said yawns – didn’t even try to hide their sudden desire to be anywhere far from Seiya and his misplaced idea of ‘secret boyfriend code’. Shiryu took pity on them and dragged Seiya to bed, with a muffled threat that sounded suspiciously like <em>next time you’ll sleep on the floor</em>.</p><p>  « My room or yours? »</p><p>Hyoga turned to face Shun, now standing next to him and looking very much awake. When Hyoga failed to produce an answer, still confused, Shun simply rolled his eyes dramatically and grabbed his hand.</p><p>  « Night, Nii-san. »</p><p>  « Sure, sure. » Ikki made a dismissive gesture, but Hyoga didn’t miss the little knowing smirk.</p><p>Shun slammed the door of his own room closed and then his boyfriend against said door. For once, there was nothing particularly gracious about it, but Hyoga was quite busy focusing on the kissing and the touching and <em>holy shit</em> the biting on that sensitive spot on his neck. When Shun had enough of covering him in bruises, he took a step back, looking every inch like a satisfied cat.</p><p>  « Now. Who gets the first round? »</p><p>Later, when he was buried deep inside Shun, their body practically melting together as if they had vowed to never be separated again, Hyoga couldn’t help but <em>wonder. </em>They had not shut the curtains, so he could still distinguish Shun’s features in the semi-darkness, a ray of moonlight coming through the window – because if there was a single human being who could actually persuade a star to shine its light on them, that would be Shun and Shun only. He wondered how someone could spend a whole life training and fighting, how one could fucking save the world, and still feel so hopeless just by looking at this beautiful young man.</p><p>In the end, it turned out Shun was really not joking about taking turns. Hyoga let his boyfriend flip him over and pin him to the mattress, <em>definitely</em> using a little bit of cosmic help with that - after all, the rules were not to use their cosmo to harm civilians, and he was neither a civilian nor even remotely harmed. He really wished he could say <em>this</em> did not feel better than saving the world, but then Shun bent down between Hyoga’s legs and nipped at the soft flesh of his inner tight, smiling up to him through his eyelashes ever so innocently, and Hyoga couldn’t even remember there was a world outside their bedroom anymore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In spite of all the 'chain jokes' (and being Seiya’s friends, there were <em>many</em> of them), it only happened after taking down Poseidon. It could have been the sudden post-war adrenaline, the realisation that Shun’s cosmo was probably to be taken even more seriously that they had expected, or perhaps both factors combined. There was no doubt Shun had Hyoga wrapped around his little finger, Hyoga being simultaneously a living proof and a big fan of that concept, still, all his metaphorical ideas about being wrapped in that chain and be at Shun’s mercy had been nothing more than that – metaphores, born out of an overly intricate mind that only the Aquarius Saint could have raised.</p><p>They were training in their old gym – Hyoga thought it would be fun and, admittedly, he had a weird concept of ‘fun’. Hyoga had the upper hand most of the fight, until the very last second, when Shun finally managed to catch him with his chain and secure him in place. For a change, they were not fighting for their life, so the match was considered over. Hyoga looked down on his restrained body and feigned an outraged expression. Shun laughed and leaned closer, kissing him on the cheek. Hyoga, being the focused little duck he was, had hardly ever associated Battle Mode Shun with His Boyfriend Shun – also because, on the battlefield, they were usually checking each other out for stuff like ‘still breathing’ or ‘limbs all attached’. And yet, when Shun gave a gentle pull of the chain, Hyoga's brain short-circuited for a second. He had never seriously contemplated the implications of having a boyfriend who can tie you up with a magical chain using the sheer power of his mind.</p><p>Here came Shun’s giggle, the mischievous one. Instead of freeing Hyoga, he started walking in circle around him, contemplating his work. He stopped right behind him and pulled the chain again, this time definitely harder. It was still far from painful, but it was enough to make Hyoga’s body react, out of instinct, to fight the new restriction: he tried to bend his back or stretch out his arms, the chain so tight it was just like he wasn’t even trying. Shun was somehow closer now, breathing down his neck, and he could <em>sense</em> him smiling. When he was sure he had full control over Hyogas’s body, he sneaked a hand underneath the front of his Cloth, teasing at Hyoga's already visible erection through the fabric of his pants. Hyoga had never been so hard in his life, not to mention so completely <em>out of it</em>. Before he could overthink it, Shun pressed his full body against Hyoga’s back, giving out a pleasant series of waves though his cosmo.</p><p>He was getting better and better at controlling the full power of it, and they had been experimenting upon Shiryu's wise master' advice - maybe just a little bit differently than what he might have expected. On specific occasions, when Shun was in a very unique mood, he had been showing Hyoga what it felt like to be on the good side of a fully expanded Andromeda’s cosmo. Hyoga knew he should have probably been terrified of it, and perhaps he should have been scared right now, too. But what was scary about giving himself up, body and mind, to the person he trusted and loved more in this world? What should have terrified him, Shun’s selfless bravery or his kindness or his sweet determination to protect everyone? He let his own cosmo burn a little, enough to start melting into Shun’s.</p><p>  « <em>Surrender</em>. »</p><p>Shun’s voice was so low, almost a growl, that it took Hyoga a moment to realise it was still him. Half-delirious with pleasure, Hyoga briefly considered the fact he could no longer perceive the surrouding word: Shun's voice, and the low trum of his energy were the only sounds; and, in spite of his own wide open eyes, he was staring into a bright <em>nothingness, </em>like the watercoulour paiting of a galaxy. That power was swallowing him down, bit by bit, and Hyoga had long lost any ability to communicate. And yet, if he could talk, he would say 'thank you' and 'please, more'.</p><p>  « <em>You’re mine</em>. » Shun hissed.</p><p>Hyoga let out a very undignified sound and came so hard he nearly passed out. Once again, he felt grateful for Andromeda's chain, the only thing keeping him on his feet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a war coming.</p><p><em>There’s always going to be another war</em>, Shun told him once. The thought made him sad, in a way Hyoga hated more than anything. When they spoke about war, Shun sounded defeated, ready to fight at any time, but only because he had lost any hope to achieve peace. Neither Hyoga nor Ikki knew what to respond to that, mostly because it was hard for them to understand Shun’s feelings.</p><p>They had not ben summoned by Athena, not had any new enemy attacked the Sanctuary, and yet, they all felt something was wrong. Hyoga knew it might have been the last chance to visit his mother’s grave in a while, so he decided to take a short trip home.</p><p>  « I am sorry. »</p><p>  « It’s not your fault. I guess neither us nor our gods were made for peace. » Shun still kissed him on the cheek before they parted for a while.</p><p>  « I can’t promise you we will see the end of it » Hyoga put his arms around him and pressed their foreheads together « but I can promise you this: whenever we’re called to war, I will be there, fighting by your side. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I can hear Gondolin's voice whispering <i>no one could ever tell you ship Shun &amp; Ikki</i> which sounds suspiciously like <i>no one could ever tell you ship Dean/John from this non-JohnDean fic</i>. I am weak but I am practicing.  </p><p>  *Title &amp; quote from <i>Hamilton</i>.</p><p>  *I am so glad we all agree the creepy thing hanging from Hyoga's head is A DUCK. Please refer to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524314"><em>Fear and love</em></a> by alexdamien for the most brilliant 'duck joke scene' EVER.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>